nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Robo
Robo is a character from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Nintendo DS role-playing game Chrono Trigger. His serial number is R66-Y and his original name was Prometheus. He is a robot that originated from 2300 A.D. that eventually joins Crono's time traveling party. Biography Beyond the Ruins R66-Y is deactivated and laying dormant when Crono, Marle, and Lucca find him in Proto Dome. Lucca repairs him and they name him "Robo". They were attempting to get to the Time Gate but it's behind a locked door. Thankful for the repairs, Robo agrees to head into the Factory up north to turn on the power so they can open the door to the inner chamber to get to the Time Gate. But one of them has to stay behind to open the door because the power won't stay on for long. So Crono chooses whether Marle or Lucca stays, and the party of three heads north to the Factory. The Factory Ruins Crono and his party enter the Factory, but Robo has to deactivate the security systems first. They then travel deep into the Factory battling robot enemies and using security codes to access different areas. They finally restore power to Proto Dome. But upon their exit from the Factory, they are confronted by the R Series of robots. The six R Series robots inform Robo that he is defective, which is why he is helping humans and fighting against his own kind. So the R Series destroys Robo. The two remaining party members battle the R Series and defeat them. They then take Robo back to Proto Dome where Lucca repairs him once again. Knowing that he no longer has a life in 2300 A.D., Robo agrees to join Crono and his friends on their journey through time. So together, the four of them enter the Time Gate. The End of Time The Gate in Proto Dome ends up sending them to The End of Time. A mysterious old man is there to inform them of what the End of Time is and why they are there. Crono and his party then meet Spekkio, a magical creature who grants them the power to use magic. Urged by the old man, Crono and his party return to his home era, 1000 A.D., by traveling through the designated Time Gate represented by the pillars of light. :Note: From this point on, the player will have more party members than spots in his party. Crono will remain the leader of the party, and the other two members can rotate out at any time. The characters not in the party will wait at the End of Time until the player needs them. The Village of Magic :For chapter details, see the main article: The Village of Magic The Hero Appears :For chapter details, see the main article: The Hero Appears Tata and the Frog :For chapter details, see the main article: Tata and the Frog The Rare Red Rock :For chapter details, see the main article: The Rare Red Rock Footsteps! Follow! :For chapter details, see the main article: Footsteps! Follow! The Masamune! :For chapter details, see the main article: The Masamune! Magus' Castle :For chapter details, see the main article: Magus' Castle Forward to the Past :For chapter details, see the main article: Forward to the Past Unnatural Selection? :For chapter details, see the main article: Unnatural Selection? The Magic Kingdom :For chapter details, see the main article: The Magic Kingdom Break the Seal! :For chapter details, see the main article: Break the Seal! The Guru on Mt. Woe :For chapter details, see the main article: The Guru on Mt. Woe What Lies Beyond? :For chapter details, see the main article: What Lies Beyond? Lavos Beckons :For chapter details, see the main article: Lavos Beckons The New King :For chapter details, see the main article: The New King The Time Egg :For chapter details, see the main article: The Time Egg The Hero's Grave :For chapter details, see the main article: The Hero's Grave The Green Dream After the party defeats the monsters in the Sunken Desert in 600 A.D., they return to Fiona. Robo agrees to stay behind and help with the process of sowing the seeds for regrowing the forest. The party then takes Epoch into 1000 A.D. and see the lush forest. Within the forest is Fiona's Shrine where Robo has been waiting for them for four centuries. The entire 7 members of the party get together and spend the night in the forest. :For full chapter details, see the main article: The Green Dream Ozzie's Fort :For chapter details, see the main article: Ozzie's Fort Geno Dome Crono's party heads to Geno Dome where they find out that the Mother Brain has taken over the robots and intends on eliminating the remaining organic beings allowing the machines to rebuild the planet in her vision. While fighting their way through Geno Dome, they run into Atropos XR, a female version of Robo's droid model. She explains that the humans reprogrammed him from his original programming...kill humans. Robo refuses to believe it and wants to fight her. After Robo wins the battle, Atropos' memory slowly comes back. She then realizes that Mother Brain overrode her programming to make her kill humans. The party then proceeds through the Dome and eventually defeats Mother Brain. The Quest for the Sun Stone :For chapter details, see the main article: The Quest for the Sun Stone The Rainbow Shell :For chapter details, see the main article: The Rainbow Shell The Fated Hour :For chapter details, see the main article: The Fated Hour The Final Battle :For chapter details, see the main article: The Final Battle Weapons Throughout the game, Robo uses different robotic arms. The following is a list of those weapons. *Tin Arm *Hammer Arm *Mirage Hand *Stone Arm *Doom Finger *Magma Hand *Megaton Arm *Big Hand *Kaiser Arm *Giga Arm *Terra Arm *Crisis Arm Magic and Techs Magic is used by the playable characters after reaching The End of Time. And Techs are combo attacks used by multiple characters during battle. This is a list of Robo's Magic attacks and Techs. Single Attacks Dual Techs Triple Techs Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger characters Category:Playable characters Category:Third party characters Category:2300 A.D.